New Phases
by beckyisanorange
Summary: Life is at peace. For now. But Bella knows everything can't go right. And boy, she's right.
1. News

**Everything that is related to the twilight series belongs too Stephanie Meyer the perfect writing role model. I do not own characters and the plots are made up. I'm new to this all so please be nice R&R would be nice. I hope you all enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

My life before I met Edward was boring. Yes, and lonely. But ever since I stopped being selfish and moved too forks with Charlie I thought no way was anything good going to come out of this but yet despite that, I met my soul mate. Renesmee had all the beautiful features that Edward had. She was beautiful. No way did I expect her to be like this. In fact, I didn't expect _anything _like this. As I looked over the pink cott, which Alice begged make for us, she was always growing every day. Soon she would be big and fending for herself. But not yet she still had plenty of time with me and Edward. Suddenly at a blink of an eye. Edward's beautiful face, noses almost touching, appeared.

"I hope she is as beautiful as you" Edward said as his breath warmed my cheeks. I didn't want Renesmee to look like me. If all I _wanted _her to have the same supermodel appearance as Edward. And to take on from me. My love of books.

"Nope, if she is lucky she will not have any of my features" I grinned as I said this. And yes it was true. Hopefully she will be lucky and not as clumsy as me.

"Why?" Edward said stroking my cheek. "You're beautiful in your own way", he cheekily smiled "your eyes are stunning, there like diamonds that have just been polished"

"My eyes," I said as I thought of myself in the mirror "are quite nice I suppose if you look at them from a sort of angle." We both laughed and he gently kissed me. Our cold marble lips pressed against each other. They were both so cold but yet the electricity I felt between us almost burns.

"My two favourite girls" he said but then quickly changed it "My two favourite vampire girls" he said and laughed and bent down too gently kiss Renesmee. At that moment Rosalie, my used to be enemy because she was envious of the fact back then _I was human._ But ever since I found out I was pregnant has been, sort of one of my best friends. Including Alice of course, they both got me through this and supported whatever me and Edward did.

"What about me?" Rosalie smiled

"You, Esme and Alice are my favourite sisters." He said turning his glance away from Renesmee too Rosalie.

"Yes, I thought so as we are your _only _sisters" she said as she gave me a hug and peered down at Renesmee "beautiful girl, much like her mother in her eyes" she cooed. Edward smiled at me with an _I-told-you-so _look in his eyes.

"I have some important news", Alice suddenly burst in and which we all turned around too look at Alice, the little but beautiful pixie like girl her expression was shocked all most panic.

"It's about Renesmee"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sorry it was short but I wanted to create a cliff hanger. Please R&R and be nice. The next chappy will be up as soon as I get ****one ****review. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Keep watching for the next chapter!**

**Becky !**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. How is still unknown

**My 2****nd**** chappy! The 1****st**** chapter was short and maybe a bit rubbish but if you were confused about the ending here it is! Please R&R **

"Renesmee", I said, but it more or less came out as a "Re". But saying her name. What news could Alice have about my beautiful baby girl? I hoped, I prayed that our lives would of calmed down. Peace at last. But no, where ever I find happiness and hope, there always has to be a wall, a big wall for that matter that wants to stop me on my bus ride of happiness. And I always go crashing into it. However hard I tried to steer away. It was just there. Waiting, silent and strong, but still waiting. Possibly forever.

"Renesmee", Edward copied. And placed his hand upon my shaking shoulder.

"It's sort of a growing thing", Alice said calmly, she said it like it was going to be fine. But like I said. When there is hope and happiness the wall is there.

"Yes", Carlisle said as he walked calmly, like Edward, a supermodel walk towards the cott where we stood around. "Renesmee is _different_"

"Different like what? I know she isn't a real vampire just half but apart from that", I took a small breath and gulped "How?"

"How, is yet unknown, but what is easier to explain", he said as he placed a hand on my shoulder where Edward once had it "Renesmee has an growing disorder"

"I know, Alice kind of mentioned, but is it the human growing disorder?" Edward dared to ask, Renesmee was created before _I turned into a vampire_. So that made her half and half. But still beautiful.

"No, not like that _at all_, Renesmee has a rare disorder found in, well not many half vampire babies"

"So there's more?" asked Rosalie, her hand going through her blonde hair.

"Yes, probably, but I can't say", he said, waiting to see if anything else was needed to be asked. "She will grow very fast, very fast indeed, changing her age day by day"

"But she hasn't started growing _yet_" I asked confused

"No, it starts after 1 month of the birth, she will grow for 15 days until she reaches 15, then she will carry on growing like a normal human teenager until she is about 18 and then it will stop like what we are and she still should have the appearance she had when she was 18" he finished.

"We better get some photos taken", Edward said "While she is still young and you know, make one of them things what humans have, photos of the kids growing up"

"Good idea" Alice said "I made some clothes over here…." She trailed on talking to Edward

"So she will be alright", I said, I was still worrying

"Now, while she is growing no, but after the 15 days" he paused until he saw I got my head sorted "It's hard to say"

**I hope you liked it, I made this even though no one reviewed it but still I added it because they might now. Next chapter is the days when she is growing up. Thanks bye !**


	3. author's note

**I'm really sorry; I have got stuck on the next chapter but believe me. Writers block is annoying. I'm working really hard on **_**Darkness has its good points **_**and maybe after Christmas/new year I will try writing again.**__

**Sorry for the inconvenient.**

**If anyone has any good ideas email ****.uk**

**Thanks**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
